Flexible display technology has developed rapidly in recent years, and hence the properties, from the screen size to the display quality, of flexible displays have achieved great progress. Cathode ray tubes (CRTs) on the verge of disappearance or today's popular liquid crystal displays (LCDs) essentially belong to rigid displays. Compared with rigid displays, the flexible displays have many advantages, such as impact resistance, shock resistance, light weight, small size and more convenient for carrying.
Typically, there are three types of flexible displays: e-paper (flexible electrophoretic display), flexible organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) and flexible LCDs. The method of manufacturing a display substrate of the flexible display typically includes: forming a flexible substrate on a support substrate; then, forming film layers of a display structure; and finally, stripping the flexible substrate from the rigid support substrate by laser irradiation.